Meddlesome Overprotective Fools
by XUnFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX
Summary: Ever wonder what Ginny was thinking during OotP? The Hogwarts Express scene at the end from the youngest Weasley's point of view. One-shot for now, depending on audience response.


Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . it all belongs to great J.K.R.

Meddlesome Overprotective Fools

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, nodding toward the glass window onto the corridor.

I looked up from my Quibbler quiz at this interruption to Hermione's gloom-and-doom predictions for the future. I frankly didn't want to hear another word. (Not that I don't like to listen to Hermione . . . after all, she's the only one who shares my love of Ron-bashing.) I'm a much stronger person than I was in first year – but a toadstool doesn't change its spots. I evade sticky issues as much as the next Weasley and always have. This is no exception.

I looked around at the same time as Harry and spotted Cho Chang walking by with Marietta Edgecombe. I noted that she blushed when Harry's and her eyes met, but he remained impassive. Unlike Ron, who asked quietly, "What's – er – going on with you and her anyway?," I knew that things were over there. The look on Harry's face when she walked by was enough, but that wasn't why I'd bet all the gold in his Gringotts' vault on it. Who else could know better than I could? 

But all I would have to say on this would be 'Good on Harry.' Being good friends with Hermione keeps me well informed of his business – how else would I have found out about the Valentine's Day fiasco? Cho is _such_ a drama queen. And so insensitive. How dare she bring up Cedric to Harry? He was _there_ when he died, for crying out loud. And, if I know Harry as well as I think I do, I'd wager that he still blames himself for it. He probably even has nightmares about it! 

Furthermore, if _I_ dated Harry – hypothetically speaking of course (I _am_ over that first year crush, I'll have you know) – I'd have enough sense to realize that Hermione is, more than anything, the sister that he never had, not a threat to our relationship or a rival for his affections. Considering the fact that she is a Ravenclaw, Cho is quite lacking in the common sense department. I wonder if that's a trait of all Ravenclaws – but I digress.

"Nothing," Harry answered Ron's ridiculous (in my opinion) query. 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, stopped, bit her lip nervously, but began speaking hesitantly. " I – er – heard she's going out with someone else now." But, of course, she declined to mention who she heard this piece of _confidential_ information from.

Harry shrugged, his expression genuinely unconcerned. But, Ron, bumbling, (and, I must admit) caring Ron, thought Harry was actually upset by the news and told him, quite forcefully, "You're well out of it, mate. I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful." I didn't know Ron could be so tactful when he tried. Or so reasonable. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

Harry, shrugging again, responded, "She's probably cheerful enough with someone else."

Too right she is! That duplicitous, man-hogging femme fa-

"Who's she with now?" Ron asked Hermione, but before she could say anything, I answered for her, too wound up about that _girl_ to keep quiet any longer. 

In a surprisingly offhand tone, I answered "Michael Corner."

"Michael – but –" said Ron, turning to look at me, eyes wide and indignant. "But you were going out with him!"

I almost laughed. Honestly, as though Ron wasn't about to do a jig for joy! He always disliked Michael, just because I was going out with him. Hermione told me about that time in the Hog's Head, how when he found out, he started muttering deprecations under his breath about my then-boyfriend. What was worse, he brought up my old crush on Harry and how he thought I still fancied him! Sweet stars, the prat doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut! Why, oh, _why_, is he like that? Fred and George aren't like that. Well, there was that singing Valentine in my first year... that _I_ didn't send. But I don't really care anymore; it was just a bit of fun to them. And they don't go 'round REMINDING Harry that I fancied him when I was a dreamy little girl who had her head in the clouds and still believed in Prince Charmings and white knights. Charlie and Bill aren't like that either. They let me pursue a nice, normal friendship with Harry now that I'm mature enough to stand in the same room with him without dropping my porridge bowl or talk to him without sticking my elbow in a butter dish. Percy isn't – well, Percy's got his head stuck too far up his arse to notice anyone else's goings-on anyway. But RON – Ron's always got his abnormally long, freckled nose stuck in other people's business, the nosy git! 

"Not anymore," I answered resolutely. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." I scratched my nose with the eagle-feather quill Hermione gave me for Christmas, turned my long-since forgotten magazine upside down, and began marking my answers, but I could still see Ron's more-than-happy look.

Not looking up from his chess game, he told me, "Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot. Good for you. Just choose someone – better – next time."

How dare he insult my taste in men! Stupid, overprotective –

But it only gets worse. He cast Harry a furtive (or what _he_ thought was furtive, because I'm positive I'm not the only one who noticed) look as he said it. A look that _screamed_ 'Please, please date my little sister . . . she's so pathetic that she can't keep her boyfriend out of the clutches of Cho Chang.' I had to fight to keep myself from going completely red. Stupid redhead tendencies! And I know that he said what he said because he thinks that only the Boy-Who-Lived is good enough for me, his darling little sister. And the only bloke who would take him seriously if threatened by him. But I can take care of myself, thank you very much!

Right then, I decided to hack off my _dear_ big brother. "Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" I asked vaguely, having chosen Dean just that second.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, upending the chessboard. Ha! I am EVIL! But it serves him right for being a meddlesome, overprotective fool.

A/N: So what do you think? Should this stay a one-shot or become a chapter-story?


End file.
